Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid consuming apparatus including a casing, a liquid consuming section arranged inside the casing, a tank arranged inside the casing and configured to store a liquid to be supplied to the liquid consuming section.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printer (an example of a liquid consuming system) having a tank which is refillable with an ink, and a recording head configured to discharge, from nozzles, the ink supplied from the tank onto a recording paper to thereby record an image on the recording paper. In a case that a liquid such as the ink inside the tank is consumed, the liquid stored in a bottle can be supplied inside the tank via an inlet (inlet port) so as to replenish or refill the tank with the liquid.